I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a band casting-setting-burn-cutting machine in a roller conveyor system which thermochemically separates raw material of great width and thickness in order to flatten the raw material into sheets of steel with great speed.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The evolution of end products of steel has led to the ability to produce continuously poured slabs with thicknesses from 100 to 300 mm. and widths of approximately 600 to 2,400 mm. However, continuous bands of 30 to 60 mm. thick and 1,000 to 2,000 mm. wide can be poured at pouring speeds of 6 m/min.
Mechanical scissors cannot be employed at such speeds. Also, the thin band thickness does not permit use of the power of the line of a burn-cutting machine, and during the separations, the heat losses which arise are a disadvantage in terms of further commercial processing.
The invention therefore is advantageous in that despite a thin band thickness and the given high speeds, the machine can effect a separation of the thin ribbon-like material, while greatly diminishing heat loss to aid in further commercial processing.